Le week-end chez Sasori & Mon blond est un pervers
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: J'ai l'habitude des week-end chez Sasori mais celui-là n'aura pas été comme les autres... Je suis Sasori et il m'est arrivé quelque chose... d'assez inespéré ce week -end. Je vais vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit. : /!\ Lemon : TWO OS
1. Le week-end chez Sasori

POV Deidara

Je m'appelle Deidara, j'ai 19 ans, je mesure 1,66 pour 59 kg. Je suis assez sportif et j'ai la carrure qui va avec, sans vouloir me vanter. Je vais vous raconter mon incroyable week-end chez Sasori. J'avais pour habitude de dormir chez mon Danna qui est vraiment magnifique, il est assez petit, roux, avec les cheveux toujours désordonnés et il a la carrure d'un bon sportif lui aussi.

Vendredi soir, vers 2h, il dormait en boxer sans couverture car il faisait chaud dans son appart. Ce soir-là je n'arrivais pas à trouver mon sommeil alors je naviguai sur des sites. En me retournant pour prendre le chargeur de l'ordinateur qui était de l'autre côté du lit, je vis Sasori ayant une érection à faire éclater son boxer. En voyant cela, je pus remarquer qu'il était monstrueusement bien monté, grande et large, hum ça doit être un délice en bouche.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher me toucher, c'était vraiment plus fort que moi. Et le fait de le toucher aussi comme ça sans défenses et avec la peur qu'il me surprenne en violant son intimité me fit jouir avec une telle puissance que j'en avais un peu partout.

Sur son visage on pouvait nettement voir qu'il avait un aspect heureux ce qui m'a donné des idées encore moins catholique. Pour ce soir je décide donc de ne pas trop tenter le diable comme on dit et je décide de dormir mais avec les images de ce qui vient de se produire impossible encore une fois de trouver le sommeil.

Longtemps après une inactivité de ma part je sens Sasori bouger et je l'entends qui se branle, n'étant pas sur je me retourne pour admirer le spectacle tout en faisant semblant de dormir. Il était bien en train de s'astiquer le manche, il jouit dans un râle de plaisir. Il avait plein de sperme et je le vois pour essuyer son corps de sa semence, lécher ses doigts. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Il faut que je vous précise aussi que mon Danna se dit hétéro mais il est au courant de mon homosexualité et je le trouve assez curieux à ce sujet.

La nuit passe et finalement j'arrive à trouver mon sommeil. Le lendemain, comme presque tout le temps je me réveille avant lui et je prépare le petit déjeuner pour nous l'apporter au lit. En arrivant dans la chambre monsieur dormait encore. Ça ne m'étonne pas vu la nuit qu'il a passé. Je décide alors de le réveiller tout doucement parce que sinon après il est ronchon toute la journée. Il ouvre les yeux tout doucement et en me regardant il me dit que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien, un sourire s'échappe au coin de mes lèvres. La journée passe et je décide donc de redormir chez mon rouquin le soir même.

La maison était vide, nous étions que tous les deux et avant d'aller se coucher il avait pour habitude de prendre sa douche. Mon envie sexuelle prit le dessus et m'oblige à l'épier par le trou de la serrure, je ne vous cache pas que mon boxer était sur le point de craquer. Une fois au lit Sasori s'endort rapidement devant le film et moi je reste réveillé même si je ne regarde pas le film, j'étais hanté par les souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Une fois le film fini je laisse la télé allumée, qui avec sa luminosité éclaire très bien le lit.

Sasori était comme la nuit précédente, il était découvert et simplement vêtu d'un boxer sauf que cette fois ci, il ne bandait pas alors j'ai pris l'initiative de caresser son membre pour le dresser car l'envie de le toucher était immense. J'ai commencé par l'effleurer avec le bout des doigts. Rien que de savoir que je touchais son sexe me donna une érection. Ensuite j'insistais un peu plus sur le toucher et je sentais que son engin était en train de se gonfler. Je fis des vas et viens à travers son boxer et mon Danna se mit sur le dos tout en dormant ce qui fit ressortir son gland par l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'aider à sortir de ce tissu et de bien le prendre en main pour le caresser. Tout en vérifiant bien qu'il dormait, j'ai approché mon visage de son bassin pour embrasser son membre. Tout s'enchaîne et je commence à sucer son dard, ce fut un régal.

Tout à coup je l'entendis dire : « il t'en aura fallu du temps pour me sucer ».

Je sursaute de panique, et il me dit que ça faisait un petit moment qu'il avait des vues sur moi et qu'hier soir il ne dormait pas quand je l'ai touché. J'étais vraiment sous le choc, je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il vit que j'étais déstabilisé et il me demanda de continuer la tâche à laquelle je m'affairais quelques minutes plus tôt.

J'exécutai alors son désir et je pris un plaisir énorme pour la première fois à sucer un tel membre. J'astiquais comme jamais son manche et Sasori prenait son pied comme jamais aussi, et ça se confirmait par ses gémissements de plaisir. Avec l'excitation mon doigt est venu titiller l'intimité de mon Danna quand, au même moment, il éjacula dans ma bouche. Toute cette semence me donna un immense plaisir et je pris mon propre membre afin d'effectuer des mouvements de va et vient. Il m'en fallut à peine 10 pour avoir un fulgurant orgasme. J'en avais partout et Sasori vient me lécher tout le sperme déposé sur mon corps.

À la fin de nos ébats, mon rouquin avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il partit pour se doucher. Je m'étais endormi avant qu'il ne revienne. Le week-end d'après je suis retourné chez lui...

A suivre


	2. Mon blond est un pervers

Résumé : Réécriture de « Le week-end chez Sasori » mais du point de vue de Sasori

POV Sasori

Je suis Sasori , j'ai vingt ans. Je suis assez petit pour mon âge, 1,64m, ce qui me vaut le surnom de « nain » ou « nabot » de la part de Deidara lorsque celui-ci veut me provoquer. En dehors de ça, il m'appelle son « Danna ». Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'aime bien. Je l'appelle « Gamin » en retour, vu que je suis légèrement plus âgé que lui. Bref. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose... d'assez inespéré ce week-end. Je vais vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit.

Deidara a pour habitude de venir dormir chez moi le week-end. Il fait chaud, très chaud dans mon petit appartement. Il est deux heures du mat', je n'arrive désespérément pas à dormir, mais je fais semblant, qui sait... Peut -être que comme ça, le sommeil m'emporterait plus vite. C'était peine perdue. Deidara ne trouve pas le sommeil non plus, à travers mes paupières mi-closes je peux voir qu'il est sur internet avec son PC. De ma position, sur le flanc et tourné vers lui, je peux le voir de profil. J'en profite pour le détailler discrètement.

Je me dis hétéro, mais je dois bien admettre que ce gamin est extrêmement agréable à regarder. Il a une belle carrure finement musclée qui lui va à ravir. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombent en cascade jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Je laisse mon regard dériver sur son corps. Ce faisant, je sens une chaleur plus qu'agréable affluer vers mon bas-ventre, mon boxer me serre de plus en plus. Je dois résister à l'envie de me toucher, d'autant qu'avec la chaleur, il n'y a pas de couverture pour me cacher. Je me retiens donc, espérant que mon érection massive ne fasse pas exploser mon sous-vêtement.

J'arrête brusquement de le regarder et ferme précipitamment mes paupières lorsque Deidara amorça un mouvement pour aller chercher son chargeur de PC. Je sens son regard brûlant sur moi. Mon érection ne doit pas passer inaperçue... Il se rapproche doucement. J'essaie de rester le plus immobile possible, feignant toujours le sommeil. On peut facilement deviner qu'il se touche. Cette pensée m'excite beaucoup. Lorsque j'ai senti ses doigts fins frôler mon sexe et commencer à faire des vas-et-viens à travers le tissu de mon boxer, j'ai du faire de sérieux efforts pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. J'entrouvre les paupières au moment où il éjacule. J'ai vraiment crû que je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir. Je m'efforce cependant de ne rien laisser paraître sur mon visage. Une vraie torture.

J'attends un long moment, pour être sûr qu'il se soit endormi, avant de me soulager. Je relâche toute la tension sexuelle accumulée en me masturbant vigoureusement. J'entends Deidara se retourner vers moi dans son sommeil, mais ça ne m'arrête pas, au contraire. Je pense à la manière et à la force à laquelle il a joui alors qu'il m'a touché. A cette pensée, j'éjacule dans un râle de plaisir à peine dissimulé. J'ai du sperme partout sur mon ventre. Imaginant que c'est la semence du blond, je m'essuie et me lèche les doigts. Un frisson de contentement me parcourt le corps. Je me rallonge à ses côtés et trouve le sommeil rapidement.

Une main chaude sur mon épaule me tire doucement de mon sommeil. Deidara me fixe de ses grands yeux océan et me dit qu'il est l'heure de se lever. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, encore un peu endormi, et lui dit que ça faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une aussi bonne nuit. Je le vois esquisser un sourire, je m'étire ensuite comme un chat et m'adosse contre la tête du lit, prêt à dévorer le petit-déjeuner qu'il nous a préparé. La journée passe rapidement, on décide qu'il reste une nuit de plus.

Avant de regarder un film, je décide d'aller à la douche. Je laisse donc Deidara dans la chambre et migre vers la salle de bains. Alors que je commence à me déshabiller, j'entends des bruits de pas discrets, à peine audibles, derrière la porte. Je souris en pensant à ce que ce pervers compte faire, en l'occurrence se rincer l'œil à travers le trou de la serrure. Je prends donc mon temps pour me dévêtir et me glisser dans la cabine, en prenant soin de lui tourner le dos pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoit que j'ai déjà une monstrueuse érection. Je suis sensé être hétéro quand même... Enfin c'est ce que je dis. Je laisse l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps, partagé entre mon envie de me masturber et celle de me retenir. La première option prend le dessus et je me branle allègrement en pensant que Deidara était peut-être en train de faire la même chose dans la chambre à côté. L'orgasme vient vite et est fort, heureusement que le jet d'eau couvre mes gémissements... Du moins je crois.

Je sors de la douche, me sèche rapidement et rejoins Deidara dans le lit pour qu'on puisse démarrer le film. J'ai la très nette impression que ce qu'il a fait hier lui taraude l'esprit. Pour confirmer ce que je pense, je fais semblant de m'endormir, la moitié du film n'étant même pas passée. J'attends un bon moment, puis je le sens à nouveau s'agiter à côté de moi. Étant positionné comme hier, c'est à dire sur le flanc et dans sa direction, je peux le voir se rapprocher à nouveau, à travers mes paupières entrouvertes. Je me force depuis un moment à ne pas avoir d'érection, pensant notamment à des choses qui ont le mérite de faire débander même le membre le plus turgescent... Les mathématiques, par exemple. Et ça marche plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce que je sente à nouveau ses doigts sur mon sexe. Je le sens grossir de plus en plus sous ses caresses. Je sais que mon gland découvert dépasse de mon boxer, aussi je décide de me retourner sur le dos pour l'inciter à approfondir ses mouvements. Ne se faisant pas prier, il plonge la main dans mon boxer et sors mon pénis gonflé et tendu. Je dois me retenir de ne pas sursauter violemment lorsque je sens ses lèvres se déposer sur mon extrémité, et retiens difficilement mes gémissement lorsqu'il commence à enrouler sa langue autour. Il ne s'aperçoit même pas que suis pleinement réveillé et que je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Je décide de le taquiner un peu :

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour me sucer».

Je le vois sursauter et rougir fortement. Je souris puis j'ajoute :

« Ça fait un moment que j'ai des vues sur toi tu sais. Hier je ne dormais pas quand tu m'as touché ».

Il a l'air sous le choc, la panique se lit également dans son regard. Devant son air déstabilisé, je ne peux pas me retenir de sourire à nouveau. Je l'encourage à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Son regard est à nouveau brûlant de désir. Je m'installe un peu mieux et il reprend là où il s'était arrêté. Un tourbillon de plaisir passe à travers moi alors qu'il me suce et m'aspire comme jamais personne ne l'a fait auparavant. Il a l'air d'apprécier énormément ce qu'il fait... Et à vrai dire, j'aime énormément aussi. Je ne retiens plus mes gémissements, qui emplissent bientôt l'air en même temps que mes râles de plaisir. Je le sens titiller mon intimité avec un doigt. Ce simple geste me fit partir loin, très loin, j'éjacule sans prévenir dans sa bouche. Je le regarde en haletant avaler ma semence. Jouissif. Puis il se branla à son tour. Dans ses yeux se reflétait l'expression même de la luxure à son plus haut degré. Il vient rapidement dans un gémissement de plaisir intense. Je rampe jusqu'à son bassin et lèche son sexe de manière consciencieuse, ne laissant plus aucune goutte de sperme sur son gland ainsi que sur son ventre. Jouissif.

Un grand sourire ornant mes lèvres, je le regarde retomber sur les coussins, l'air exténué, mais heureux. Il me sourit à son tour, puis je retourne dans la salle de bain prendre une douche pour me remettre de mes émotions. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, Deidara s'était endormi, son beau sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Vivement le week-end prochain...

Fin


End file.
